Not So Sweet 16
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Kim has no family to spend her 16th birthday with. Solution? Make sure that no one figures out that it is her birthday! But as the day progresses, she may actually start to regret that she didn't tell anyone that it was her birthday. A day that was supposed to be fun, was not. / Kick and Jika! One-shot! Rewritten


**Heyo! It's StylishFashionista, and I am back! Sorry for being inactive, school and boy drama have been taking over my life! My life is a soap opera now, lol. This is a rewrite of my oneshot Not So Sweet 16. I felt like I didn't write it to the best of my abilities, so here I am! After this, I'm gonna work on the newest chapter for Miss Miami (it's almost done, don't worry!) and I finished writing a sad oneshot for Phinabella! I'll be typing it up and posting it shortly. After that, the sequel to this oneshot! Sound exciting? TOTALLY! Anyways, enjoy!**

**PS: This one-shot is kind of Kim-centric. There will be some Jika, and there will definitely be Kick.**

**Disclaimer: ...Just read the oneshot.**

* * *

Kim's POV

_8:25 AM_

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. Their song is so happy. _Idiots_, I thought. _As if they've been in the real world._ Of course, how should I know? I'm not a bird, and boy, am I relieved for that!

I groggily get out of my bed, the cold air hitting my bare legs. I shouldn't really call the air cold, since it was summer, but I wanted to jump back into my bed. My warm, comfy bed.

I walk downstairs. I could hear the echoes of my footsteps from the wooden staircase. The house was silent. Dead silent. So silent, it was scary. But it all made sense.

My house was empty, besides my silhouette planted in the middle of the house. It all made sense. My younger sister, Kylie, was at sleepaway camp for the whole month. My older sister, Kennedy, was at Brazil for the whole summer. (and I would trade my place for hers in an instant) My parents are on, yet, another business trip. So here I am.

I pour myself some milk into my bowl full of cereal and sit down at the bar. My house is actually pretty big, but I don't really think that we need this big house. It's way too big for us.

My phone starts to ring a little. It's a text from Mika.

* * *

_Hey Kim! Was up? I'm doing good, except for the fact that Jerry is dating another girl! Wat the heck is wrong with him?! Grr!_

* * *

I sigh. This is classic Mika. And then there is classic Grace.

* * *

_Hi Kim :) How ya doin? Me? I feel so bad! I'm kind of dating Jerry, but only because he wants 2 see if Mika will get jealous so wat should i do? I feel really bad about it, well besides that the cute new guy in our Chem class has been checking me out ;) either way wat should i do?!_

* * *

I shake my head knowingly, realizing that you never really know how crazy your friends are until they send you a crazy text. I ponder about how I should respond to them while gulping down my bowl of cereal. While that was happening, I was kind of wishing that Jack would text me. I'll admit it, I have a crush on him. He's really cute, and he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. Too bad he'll never feel the same way... While my mind was full of thoughts, time flew by, and before I knew it, it was 30 minutes after I had got up.

_Oh shit, better get ready for the day._

I threw on an electric pink tank top and gray sweatpants. Then, I decided to go with a black headband and combed my hair out throughly. I paired all of this with gold ballet flats and some diamond post earrings. Then, I check myself in the mirror. _Not bad._ I have really bad fashion sense, but I guess Grace is rubbing off on me. I then rushed out of my house (without forgetting to lock the door, MOM) and started walking.

It was a weekend, but this day was packed. It's my birthday today, my 16th birthday, in fact, but it wasn't because of that. It was a Saturday, but I was still busy. Why? Because I had an entire schedule planned out for the day for myself to complete. I wanted to see all of my friends (without them knowing it was my birthday) and I hoped to be able to talk to my family (also without them knowing it was my birthday) It's a bit of a challenge, but I know I can do it. I just know it.

* * *

_11:45 AM_

I was holding two bags full of clothes that I've bought from the mall. Well, not really full, but I had bought a few new clothes. They were mostly tank tops and sweatpants (I really don't care for your opinion, Grace, because I think tank tops and sweatpants are amazing) but I did buy a new bottle of perfume. Don't ask why. The saleswoman was very convincing. She should seriously become a lawyer.

Either way, right now I'm at the food court, which is buzzing with activity. Our food court is pretty big, and they always have entertainment. Right now it's a bunch of dancers. They were really good, but I don't think that the food court would be the best place to dance. Everyone's crowded and mushed together, and it's just not a good environment for dancing. But, they do get some good money for performing. I had to sing here once to get some extra cash to pay for the car I accidentally dented with Milton. Long story. Let's just say that he was trying to build a robot of some sort and I was forced into his geek world.

I set down my two shopping bags to grab a tray. There were a lot of restaurants at this food court. There was a McDonald's, a Subway, an Orange Leaf, an Auntie Anne's, a Kentucky Fried Chicken, A Little Tokyo, a Planet Smoothie, a Panda Express, a Baja Sol Tortilla Grill, a Pizza Hut, and a Burger King. I like the food court big. It gives me more options to choose from.

I grab a sub from Subway, filled with barbeque chicken, cheddar cheese, lettuce and spinach. I also buy a bag of regular Lay's chips. Then, I go over to Planet Smoothie to get a strawberry-banana smoothie **(AN: I'm in love with strawberry-banana smoothies!)** and Orange Leaf to get some wedding cake frozen yogurt. Afterwards, I sat down at my seat, which was still saved by my bags (thank God!) and started eating my fro yo. I hate when the fro yo melts because you didn't eat it fast enough, so I practically gulped it down. Besides, they do say "first is the best," right?

After I devoured the fro yo (which was AMAZING, by the way) and had taken a few sips of my strawberry-banana smoothie, I started munching on my sub. Mmm, it was amazing! I barely eat subs, except subs from Subway.

"Hey Kim!"

I look up and see Mika frantically waving at me. I probably should've expected it to be her; I mean, come on, her accent is unmistakable. But I was too absorbed in my food.

"Hi Mika," I smile at her as she comes up to me. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really," she says as she sits down right across from me. I probably should've explained this before, but I was sitting at a really small circle table, only fitting 2. Since we had two people, it was fine. But Mika had a bunch of shopping bags which could probably fill up a house (she's really rich, not from Phil, that's for sure, but her dad is really rich) and I had a decent amount of food. Just saying, it was a little bit cramped. Just a little.

Mika takes a deep breath, before yelling, "Just that I think I saw Jerry and Grace here!"

My eyes widen and I arch an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'here'?" I point down to signify that I meant the food court.

"Oh no, not 'here-here'," Mika rambles. "I mean 'here', like in the mall. I just saw them at that new clothing store for girls. What was it called, Francesca's Collection? It was something like that. I bet Grace dragged Jerry in there. I don't really think he cared that much, though. He was ogling at some models wearing only bras and underwear." I shudder slightly, and Mika agrees with me, nodding. "It was a gross sight to see."

"Yeah, I think I might have lost my appetite," I tell Mika, pushing my sub away from me. But then I smelled more food, and I felt my stomach rumble a little. "You, know, never mind. I still want my food."

Mika laughs. "Food is a great thing. But still, what if I see Jerry and Grace again?! It's very possible. I still have feelings for Jerry, but Grace is my friend." I raise an eyebrow, and Mika instantly corrects herself. "Well, besides you, Kim, of course. But, either way, I'd feel terrible if I dated Jerry after he and Grace broke up. It's not a nice thing to do. But, I can't just ignore the jealousy overflowing in me. What should I do?"

Mika looks at me, expecting an answer. I open my mouth to answer, but then I pause. Mika expects me to give out the best advice for her problem known to mankind. Only one problem, though; I'm not an expert advise giver. If I was, I would try to get money out of it. But, I am a good friend, and being a good friend to me means helping out your friends when they need it the most.

"Um, if I was in your position, I wouldn't date Jerry right after Grace did. Give it some time. After a month or two, I would think that it'll be fine to ask him out."

I was expecting Mika to make me keep going, so then she could dig out the good advice. But, no. Instead, she hugs me from across the table, almost spilling my smoothie.

"Thank you Kim!" she squeals. "That advice is golden! It means so much to me that you're trying to help me."

I smile. "Anything for my best friend." I've always considered Grace and Mika my best friends.

Mika and I were then sitting in silence. She was fiddling with her iPhone while I was finishing my sub. Her eyes would falter and waver a bit at times. I could tell she was nervous. But one time, instead of faltering and wavering like she has been doing, her eyes widen in shock.

"Um, Kim?!" she says nervously. She was tapping me on my arm really fast, which is what she always does when she's nervous.

"What?" I hold her wrist to stop her continuous tapping.

"KIM!" she yells, but no one else realized. They were too caught in their own conversation to pay attention to ours.

"WHAT?!" I yell back, looking up. And then I saw what Mika was talking about. Jerry and Grace. They were holding hands but I could tell that both of them were uncomfortable. It comes with living with them for several years, well, at least for Jerry. Grace, I've known for most of my life.

"Oh my God," I mutter. My mouth was agape. I didn't expect both of them to be here.

Mika jumps out of her seat. "Kim, hide me!" she says. She croutches down under the table, and packed a few bags next to her to help hide.

"What? Mika, you're going to have to face them someday!" I exclaim. "Why can't it just be today?"

"I'm not ready!" Mika shrieks, pulling more bags towards her. "Just, please Kim. Please."

"Fine," I succumb to Mika's pleads, and hand her my two bags. "Just know that you'll have to face them one day."

"Thanks Kim!" Mika smiles, and stacks the bags to make a little fort. They toppled down a few times, but she finally got them to make a tower. I'm still shocked that they're holding up.

"You're welcome," I say. I then munch the last part of my sub, finishing it. I then take a huge gulp of my smoothie.

"Hey Kim!"

I kick the bags accidentally from hearing Grace's voice. Lucky, the tower didn't topple that much. I then wipe my bottom lip. There was a droplet of strawberry-banana smoothie on my lip, and I usually hate looking like a mess.

"Hi Grace," I look at the recognizable guy right next to her and take a pause. "And Jerry. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really," Jerry answers. "Just getting my swag on. Woo!"

"Swag?!" Grace asks as her eyes start to become wide. "You toppled hangers full of clothes down and made the bigger mess than your room, and that's saying something."

I laugh as I start munching on my chips. Jerry's room was a full on mess. Homework, failed tests that he hid from his parents and much more stuff piled on his desk (sometimes I'm not even sure that there's a desk in his room), moldy food was thrown everywhere, filling the room up with a disgusting stench, and I think that there's a rat or a dog or something hidden in that huge pile of clothes and lint. No one is willing to go in there except for Jerry himself. So to say that Jerry made a bigger mess in a store is shocking.

"Hey! I apologized!" Jerry defends himself. "Plus I _tried_ to clean it up!"

"You _tried_?!" Grace laughs. "You made an even bigger mess than it was before! The sales clerk was actually begging you to _STOP_ cleaning! You made a big fool of yourself AND me, for God's sake!"

I start laughing head-on. Passer-bys started looking at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't really care at this point. It was just too funny!

When I finally stopped laughing, I asked them, "Are you two happy together?"

Grace's face turned into stone. It was lifeless, as if it was carved by an inexperienced carver. She was looking at nothing in particular, her eyes dazed as she looked into space. Her arm (well, the one that wasn't already occupied by Jerry's arm) started to twitch. Jerry, on the other hand, was staring right at me. His mouth was agape, and he started to point at me, and that was honestly starting to freak me out.

"I'm sorry," I say to them. "I didn't need to make you guys uncomfortable." And I meant it, I didn't want either of them to feel uncomfortable. They are my really good friends, and I really care for them.

"It's fine," Jerry says, and he lets go of Grace's hand to put his arm around her. "Besides, we're fine, right?"

Grace hesitates a little, before pushing his arm that was placed over her shoulder. "No!" she screams. "No! I don't think we're fine at all!"

"Why?" Jerry asks, his face masked with confusion. I'm pretty sure, however, that he could tell why Grace was starting to yell.

"Becuase, honestly, I can't stand 'us'!" Grace yells, shaking her hand in between her and Jerry to signify them. "I never even wanted to date you in the first place! I know you're just trying to make Mika jealous, but this is driving me nuts!"

"Wait, what?!" Mika pushes her little bag tower-fort away from her, exposing herself. Her voice was full of shock, with a tint of anger. "Is this true?" Her voice was now softer in tone, and it was filled with hope.

Jerry looks at Mika sheepishly. "Umm, yeah," he admits. Mika plays with her foot nervously.

"Um, I'll be going now," Grace says. "I need to catch up with that new guy in Chem class!" And with that, Grace is off.

Mika laughs, and looks at Jerry. "Jerry, I really like you. When you started dating Grace, I wasn't really sure if the feeling was mutual. Trying to make me jealous was not the way to go."

Jerry chuckles. "I swear, I'm never doing that ever again."

And with that, Mika kissed Jerry. The whole food court started applauding, (I didn't even know they were watching) and I was still munching on my chips, while smiling at the new couple. I felt like I was watching a movie, the chips being the popcorn and the smoothie being the soda.

When they pulled apart, Mika comes up to me, holding Jerry's hand. "Thanks Kim. For everything."

I smile. "No prob."

Mika picked up her bags, and then she and Jerry left. I smile at the two of them. They seemed way happier than Jerry and Grace, and now everything is sparkling and perfect! I honestly kind of wish it was like that for me and Jack...

I finish my chips quickly, and then I throw away everything. I go back to my table and pick up my purse. But that was when I realized, Mika took my two bags. I started running.

"MIKA!"

* * *

_3:45 PM_

After lots of looking, I finally found Mika and Jerry at an ice cream parlor. I told her to give me back my bags, and she apologized and gave them back. At that point, I was out of breath.

_Oh my God, I am going to die!_

I only had 15 minutes until karate practice started, which from the looks of it, wasn't enough to stop panting. Plus, now my tank top is sweaty, which isn't exactly a good feeling. On the bright side, I have a t-shirt in my exercsise bag, which I left in the locker room. Rudy decided for all of us to have one locker room, because he doesn't have the money or space for another. It really isn't that convienient. Rudy has a sign that can be flipped. One side has "BOYS ONLY" and the other has "GIRLS ONLY" And having to switch it every single time I change (which is every day, for God's sake) is annoying. I forgot to one time, and Eddie walked in with me in my bra and some shorts. It was embarrassing.

_"Boys, we need to get ready. I'm ready for another treasure-Oh my God, KIM?! What the heck are you doing here?"_

_"Me? Um, you just walked in here while I was changing! Isn't there a reason we have that sign?!"_

_"The one you forgot to change?"_

_"Ohh... ummm... oops."_

_"Yeah. So I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to try to forget this ever happened."_

_"Yeah. Same here. Oh, by the way, Eddie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let's not speak of this ever again."_

_"Agreed. I think Jack would kill me if I told him that I saw you in a bra."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. Jack really likes you, Kim."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. I thought you would know. It's insanely obvious. Either way, I'm off now. Tell me when you're done. Bye."_

_"Bye, Eddie."_

It was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had. Though, on the bright side, Eddie thinks Jack likes me! Which I don't really think is true, because, seriously, why would Jack like me? He can hve any girl in the world, but why me?

I miss Eddie though. He had to move to New York City. His dad is a doctor and he got a chance there. It makes sense though, he gets a better salary. The goodbye party was really fun, too. We all went to Falafel Phil's and talked. It was pretty much like the time Rudy almost left, except Rudy wasn't fat and Eddie decided to buy us all chocolate cake. I honestly prefer vanilla, but chocolate's good, too.

I finally finished changing, going with black shorts that my mom got from Harvard (no, seriously, she went to Harvard and got black shorts that say "Harvard" on them, is that a crime?!) and a white t-shirt with hot pink bold text saying "HOT MAMA" that Jerry gave me when we were in middle school. I was still part of the Black Dragons, and Jerry was new here, so he decided to flirt with me. Idiot.

_"Hello there. I'm Jerry. You know, I really need a map."_

_"Of this school? I know you're new here, but it's actually not that complicated. Where are you trying to go?"_

_"Your heart."_

_"Really? That's sad. You shouldn't be flirting with me though. My dad owns a gun."_

_"Ooh, we have a feisty one here! Don't worry, I still like you."_

_"Well, I think you should take a hint, because I don't feel the same way."_

_"Oh really? Well, now do you?"_

_"You have really good moves, I'll admit that. But, I still don't think we're meant to be."_

_"Fine, but at least take this t-shirt."_

_"You don't even know my name. Why should I accept a t-shirt from you?"_

_"Fine then. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Kim. Kim Crawford."_

_"Crawford, huh? I can picture you as a Martinez."_

_"Stop with the flirting already. I take karate, and I could flip you easily. Being a black belt is really useful sometimes."_

_"Just take this shirt."_

_"A white t-shirt was hot pink text that says 'Hot Mama'? Thanks..."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Wait, um, Jerry? Why did you get me an extra large?"_

_"Well, that t-shirt used to be my mom's..."_

_"Ew! Did you at least wash it?!"_

_"Nope. Didn't think I'd need to..."_

_"You IDIOT!"_

_"Ow! You weren't kidding about being a black belt."_

_"Why would I kid? Either way, you better get out of here before I punch you. I've flipped you already..."_

_"Yeah, I'm outtie. Doing the moon walk! Woo!"_

I shake my head, chuckling to myself. Jerry really hasn't changed. At this point, I was sitting down on the moldy mats. Rudy really does need to clean around here.

"Hey kids!" I hear Rudy yell. "You ready?"

"Kids?" I hear Jack's amazing voice. He starts to chuckle. "We're kids compared to you?" I could see Jack cocking an eyebrow up.

"Age-wise, yes," Rudy says, smiling to himself. "Either way, Kim, get up!"

I roll my eyes (jokingly, of course!) and groggily get up. I am too tired to actually do any karate.

"OK, so Kim and Jack, spar," Rudy commands. "Jerry, Milton, you're sitting out of this one."

Milton rolls his eyes. "Of course we are. No shocker there."

I grab my staff and walk over to the opposite corner of where Jack was. I look over to him, and he was rubbing his hands on his staff. He looks back at me and smiles, and I instantly smile back.

"You two ready?" Rudy asks. We both nod. Jack was in his usual fighting stance, and I quickly got into mine.

"SPAR!" And with that, Jack charged at me. To dodge, I threw my staff above him and slid under him, getting a quick glance at his boxers. They were plaid. I shake out of my little Jack-fantasy and regained my focus, early enough to catch my staff. Jack tried to kick me while flipping, but I jumped back before he could. Then, it was my turn to attack. I used my staff to hit Jack repeatedly, but after a while, he got my rhythm and flipped me with my staff. I felt the moldy mats, and it hurt. But I quickly recovered and jumped back up.

"Smart move," I compliment him.

"Thanks," he smiles. "Your move first, m'lady."

I blush slightly at his use of "m'lady" and spin my staff in a complicated way. While he was trying to follow my moves, I kicked him in the stomach. He fell back and clenched his eyes shut in pain. After a few seconds, he jumped right back up, just like I did previously.

"Nice," Jack smirks. "But you haven't seen the rest of my moves."

I chuckle slightly, wanting to bring on a challenge. "Bring it on!" I smirk just like he did, and then he charged at me, using all of his energy to jump and kick me in the stomach. I immediately fall to the ground, my stomach becoming bruised from all of the pain.

"Jack wins!" Rudy screams, and I had completely forgotton that he was there, watching us. I look at the mats, my teeth clenching with pain.

"Are you OK?" I look up to see Jack standing right next to me, his hand descending to try to help me up. I grab his hand, and he pulls me up.

"I'm fine Jack, don't worry," I tell him, smiling as I did. The pain in my stomach that was previously there had vanished. He was holding me with his arm wrapped around my waist, and his hand was still holding mine. Our gazes were locked, and I could feel myself getting lost in his deep brown eyes.

"Guys, you've met my new girlfriend Mika, right?" Jerry yells, and Jack and I seperated in shock. I was disapointted, though I tried to mask it. Jack, on the other hand, I have no clue. He seemed to have shrugged it off, but I could see just a tint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Jerry, we already know Mika," Milton says, standing up and shaking Mika's hand. "Hello there MIKA." He emphasized Mika's name to prove a point and looks to Jerry. "See, Jerry, she hasn't changed. She still has her brown locks with side-sweep bangs **(AN: My mom is actually thinking of getting me side-sweep bangs. I'm wondering how they would look on me. And honestly, I think Oana Gregory looks best with her brown hair, so I'm not mentioning her blonde hair.) **and she still has light colored eyes. Mika, talk."

Mika looks at Milton, and it was obvious that she was weirded out. "Um, hello?"

"See?! Her accent is still there too!" Milton yells, motioning his palm towards Mika.

"Wait!" Jack says. "When did Mika get here?"

"Oh, she just got here," Jerry said, walking towards Jack while smirking. "While you and Kim were sparring, I went and found her at a shoe store and invited her here. Yeah, good thing Rudy didn't see me. I would be toast." He turns around to see Rudy with crossed arms on his chest. "Ah!"

"Yeah, good thing you just admitted to me that you left this dojo witout permission, or else I would have no clue," Rudy smirks. "Jerry, you're off the hook. I remember when I was a teen."

"You mean when you would dress up like a ninja to school?" Jack raises an eyebrow, and we all laugh.

"Didn't you use to have pimples all around your face?" Milton adds on.

"And on your back?" I add, and I shiver slightly. I can never say that sentence without shivering in disgust. I just can't picture... whatever that is.

Rudy scoffs, eyes hovering the room. "Psh, no! Sure I dressed up like a ninja and had pimples all over my face, but at least they weren't on my back!" I scrunch up my face in disgust.

"Rudy, I don't think that's really helping you," Jack states.

"Fine! Practice dismissed!" Rudy yells in anger. "I need to take out all of my horrid memories of high school."

Jerry chugs his arm in victory, a smile dawning on his face. "Yes! Mika, let's go."

Everyone left quickly, leaving me alone in the dojo. The lights were turned off as well, so it felt kind of weird. Then, I saw a face.

"Hey, Kim!" Jack says, approaching me. "Why are you staying here? We can pretty much go wherever we want!"

My heart skips a beat. Knowing that he cared made me smile internally. "Um," I bite my lip, pondering on how to answer Jack's question. "I have no clue. I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

"Really?" Jack cocks an eyebrow up. "That's all? No way, there has got to be something more."

"Really," I look straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "That's seriously it."

I kept looking into his eyes, and he was also looking straight into mine. _God, I'm getting lost in his eyes again!_

I blink a few times and divert my gaze away from him. "Um, yep, that's seriously it."

Jack nervously nods. "OK," he says. He leaves, and I watch him. He turns around once more to take a curious look at me, and then pushes the glass door and leaves. I sigh and slap myself in the forehead. _Damn it! Why didn't I let him take me somewhere? Why didn't I kept the gaze there? Why didn't I just go ahead and kiss his perfect lips? Stupid me!_

And while I was lost in thought, the lights turn on, slightly blinding me for a second.

"Kim?" A voice I recognized as Rudy's asks me. "Why are you still here?" This time, however, my heart did not skip a beat.

"No reason," I answer.

Rudy smiles. "Hey, I actually did have a few moves planned out for you to learn. Do you want to learn them now?"

I smile back. "Sure. I can't wait until I defeat Jack in a spar!"

Rudy chuckles. "Yeah, because you like him!"

I stare at him curiously. _Of course he would know about my crush!_ "Don't worry, Kim, I'm just kidding!"

I sigh in relief. I did not want him to know about my crush on Jack.

"Either way, Kim, you ready?"

I smile and nod determinately. "Definitely." And I learned the moves. And I perfected them.

* * *

_9:00 PM_

I was sitting at my kitchen counter, eating a bowl of oatmeal. I was tired out from today. From chasing Mika down for my clothes and training relentlessly with Rudy, I could say that this was probably the most tiring day of my life. And if it wasn't for the bowl of oatmeal sitting in front of me, I would've collasped asleep.

The oatmeal was finished quickly, and I put the empty bowl in the dishwasher. I was so willing at that point to fall asleep on the floor, no matter how disgusting that sounds.

And then I heard it.

_RING!_

The obnoxious ringtone from my cellphone echoed through the kitchen, and myself, being so very unwilling to get it, just ignored it.

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

And then I got extremely annoyed by the ringtone, so I hastily picked it up. My eyes were drooping, and now I knew for sure that I would collaspe in an instant. But I just got so sick of it that I had to pick it up.

"Hey Kimmy!" I heard from the other line.

And I knew that my younger sister, Kylie, was calling me.

I was so confused. No electronics were allowed at the sleepaway camp, so it made no sense that she would be talking to me with a phone. But once I rethought it, it all made sense. Kylie probably snuck her phone into the sleepaway camp, which made sense (I mean, come on, she's the mischievous one in the family).

"Hiya Kylie! Shouldn't you not have your phone with you?"

I could hear her scoff. "Please Kim, you know me. But can you please be quiet? I kind of snuck into the showers after curfew, and if the headmaster figures out, I'd be toast. Not just from her, but from Mom and Dad, too. They'd be pissed."

I suck in a breath. "Kylie, how do you know that word?"

"I heard Kennedy say it to Hannah," Kylie says nonchalantly. Hannah is Kennedy's best friend.

"Um, OK, now I know who to kill once someone comes back from Brazil," I chuckle to tell Kylie that I was joking. "But it's no big deal. You'd have to learn that word eventually. Besides, I learned bastard when I was 11, and you're 10, so it's not a big deal."

"What does bastard mean?" Kylie asks in an 'oh-so-innocent' tone. I then widen my eyes. I kind of told Kylie a bad word. _Oops._

"You don't need to know," I respond quickly.

"Whatever," Kylie says.

"So, what did you call me for?" I ask.

"Um, no reason, except for the fact that this sleepaway camp is BORING THE HECK OUT OF ME!" I hear Kylie whisper in a scream tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. "I remember just a couple of weeks ago when you were so excited to go to the camp! What changed your mind?"

"The headmaster," Kylie responds quickly. "She's really mean to me. She's really bossy and rude, and she kind of needs a mint."

I couldn't help but feel bad for my younger sister. "Aw, that sucks."

"And even worse," Kylie kept ranting. "This girl named May is such a tattletaler. She just HAS to tattle on everything. 'Headmaster, Kylie took another cookie without asking!' 'Headmaster, Kylie took a step off trail!' 'Headmaster, Kylie's rocking the kayak!'" Kylie mocked May with a high pitched voice. "I swear, this girl will be the end of me!"

I chuckle. "Well, she's just jealous."

"Of all of my awesomeness?" Kylie asks with hope.

I smile. "Totally."

"Kylie! There you are! What are you doing here? After curfew? With a phone? Missy, you are coming with me!"

I wore a confused face. The voice I heard was one I did not recognize.

"Um, Kim, that was the headmaster," Kylie tells me hastily. _Oh._

"Kylie, you shouldn't be doing these things!" I heard an extremely high voice. The voice sounded like a screeching chipmunk!

"And that was May," Kylie says. Well, she wasn't wrong with the high-pitched voice. It is so unbelievably annoying! "Look, I've got to go. I already know that the devil of a headmaster is going to call our parents, so can you just do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," I say. "What do you need?"

"Stall," Kylie says firmly. "Stall Mom and Dad as much as you can. Please, Kim. Please."

And with that, the line was cut off, probably because of the headmaster or Chipmunk May. I quickly fiddle with my phone and find the right contact._Mom._ I pressed the number I knew oh-so-well, and it started ringing.

_BRING!_

_BRING!_

_BRING!_

_BRING!_

"Hello?"

I sigh in relief, It was my mom's voice. I haven't heard it in a while now. My parents have had so many business trips that I still haven't really gotten accustomed to their voices.

"Hey Mom!" I say. There was a pause for a second, which had me worried.

"Hi Kim!" I hear my older sister Kennedy shriek.

"Hey Kennedy!" I smile. "Why is Mom and Dad with you?"

"Oh, they wanted to visit me," she explains.

"Wait, so the whole time Mom and Dad told me that they were on a business trip, they were with you the whole time?!" I ask Kennedy.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kennedy answers.

At this point, I was blowing up in anger. My parents would rather be with my older sister at Brazil than me on my 16th birthday. Sure, I was definitely crushed. It hurt. But the thing that hurt most is that they lied to me. They went off with Kennedy at Brazil when they told me that they were on a business trip, and I'd bet a million dollars that they don't even know that it's my 16th birthday. I know, I was on a mission before to make sure that no one wold know that my birthday's today. But, it would be nice if someone remembered. It always feels nice to think that you're cared about.

"Hello? Earth to Kim?"

My train of thought of interrupted by Kennedy. "Yeah?"

"Are you OK?" she asks. "You haven't responded for a few minutes."

I fake a smile. Even thouh she couldn't see me, I just wanted to give her a false sense of security. "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Awesome," she says. I then heard some vibrating. "Hey, Mom? There's a call."

"Who's it from?" I heard her ask.

"Doesn't say," Kennedy shrugs.

"OK then," my mom says. At this point, I was sniffling. I probably would've bursted out crying any second, but I wanted to hold it in until no one was listening to me.

"Hey, Kim," my mom says, which honestly shocked me. I didn't know she cared, and I didn't really think she cared. "Are you OK?"

"Totally," I answer, pushing back my tears to the back of my skull. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" my dad asks, and I was even more shocked to hear his face. But, at that point, I ended the call. I knew that the mystery caller was the headmaster at Kylie's camp, and I felt kind of bad for not stalling enough. But, it doesn't even matter.

I then bursted out crying. I couldn't hold it any longer. My salty tears were rushing down my face like a waterfall, and I had very uneven gasping and breathing. It was just so unnatural of me.

_DING DONG!_

It was the doorbell. I really didn't want to answer the door. I mean, come on, I probably look like a mess. My mascara probably started to run, my eyes are probably bloodshot red, and my hair is probably a huge mess. But, somehow, something inside of me got me to walk tot he door and open it.

I was happy though, because standing there was Jack.

"Hey Kim," he says. "Are you OK?"

I shoot him a small smile, even though I already know that it's no use. I already know he knows that I have been crying. I mean, come on, it's kind of obvious. But I do it anyways, because if you don't try, you'll never know.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," I nod, hoping and pleading inside that he'll buy it.

"Really, Kim?" Jack raises an eyebrow. "You really think I would believe that?" _And that's the Jack I know and love._

I chuckle. "No, not really."

Jack smiles that million dollar smile. "Either way, I got you something for your birthday."

My eyes widen in shock. "You remembered?"

"Of course," Jack smiles. "How could I forget? I'm sorry I didn't give you this earlier, I thought it would just be more romantic in the night and..."

"Stop talking right there," I stop him with my hand. "You thought it would be romantic?"

Jack smiles sheepishly. "Well, yeah. Either way, here it is."

And I look at what he had enclosed in his hand. A charm bracelet. That doesn't have any charms on it.

I blush so hard at this point. It was probably obvious, even if the lighting was really bad. "Jack, it's beautiful. I love it."

"Thanks," he smiles. "Once I saw it, I immediately thought of you."

I blush even more. "Aw, that's so sweet! Either way, where are the charms?"

"I thought that I could give them to you every time something special happens," Jack explains. "You like?"

"Are you kidding?" I shriek. "I love! Thank you, Jack, so much!"

"You're welcome," he smiles. I look at him, before quickly kissing him in the spur of the moment. And I'm not going to be cliche and say that there were sparks flying everywhere or that the kiss was perfect. I'm just going to say that it was the best kiss I ever had.

"Woah," Jack says. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," I say, biting my lip. My heart skipped a beat, knowing that my lips had touched Jack's just a few seconds ago. "Do you want to come inside, maybe? I got the new ninja movie on DVD."

Jack nods. "Yeah, I would like that."

He grabbed ahold of my hand and led me into my house, and I blushed. I quickly turned on the movie and cuddled into Jack's body. And this time, I am going to be cliche.

It was perfect.

* * *

**What do you think? I took out the one thing everyone was complaining about. Anyways, looking forward to that sequel. It will be up soon! Mark my words.**


End file.
